


Savor

by Traviosita9124



Series: Kinktober 2020 [18]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kinktober 2020, Kitchen Sex, post-s5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:00:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27081577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traviosita9124/pseuds/Traviosita9124
Summary: “There’s nothing wrong with my chopping,” Melinda protested, although he noticed she allowed him to guide her movements.“No, it’s very efficient. But cooking doesn’t always need to be about efficiency. Sometimes,” he allowed his lips to brush over her cheek, “it’s just about learning to savor the moment.”“Savor?”Phil felt her stiffen and loosened his hold, ready to let her go if she wanted but prayed she wouldn’t pull away.“Yes, Melinda. Savor. To enjoy something completely.”
Relationships: Phil Coulson/Melinda May
Series: Kinktober 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947955
Comments: 10
Kudos: 41





	Savor

**Author's Note:**

> Little bit of Philinda for Day 18. 
> 
> Today's prompt: in the kitchen

“What is that?”

Phil froze in the doorway as he peered over Melinda’s shoulder to see what she was staring at. It took him a long moment to realize that what had flummoxed her so was the kitchen. 

“It’s a kitchen,” he said as he dropped their bags to the side and shut the door. “It’s how we’ll feed ourselves while we’re here.”

She fixed him with one of those looks that would have frozen him in place when they first met so many years ago but now had very little effect. He could afford to freeze up anymore; there was too much left for him to do. 

“I thought this was a resort.”

“It is,” he told her with a smile as he walked into the kitchen. The wall was mostly glass, giving him a view of their private pool and beach. “What’s your point?”

“They won’t bring meals to us?” 

She came up behind him and wrapped an arm around his waist. Phil was pleased with that he’d gotten that much. After Bahrain, Melinda had stopped being as openly affectionate. It felt good to see her come back to herself bit by bit. 

“They will, but where’s the fun in that?” He shifted to wrap his own arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to his side. “Some things are better when you do them yourself.”

He just caught the dry look she gave him and smiled in response. 

“Just wait, Melinda. You’ll see.”

~*~

“All right, Phil. You may have a point.”

Her voice barely broke in over the rhythmic snicking of the knife striking the wooden cutting board as he prepared vegetables for kabobs. Phil glanced at Melinda, who had perched on one of the barstools opposite him, and smiled. He knew better than to push her on what he was right about; she’d get there in her own time if he gave her enough room. 

“I can see the benefits to having a kitchen on vacation.”

Phil hummed again and kept chopping, his eyes trained on the cutting board. It was as much to keep from cutting himself as it was to keep her from seeing his knowing smile. She might be used to it, but that didn’t mean she’d appreciate it. 

“Even if it is just seeing you in something other than your usual suits. An apron’s a good look on you.”

Phil felt his breath catch in his throat and his chopping slowed as she slipped off her stool and left the kitchen. Leave it to Melinda May to always find a way to have the last word.

~*~

“Slow down. That onion isn’t going anywhere.”

He slipped in behind her and gently covered her hands with his, momentarily halting her movement. Their weeks together had led to an even more profound understanding of each other’s bodies, and he felt her relax against him. Taking that as his signal, he carefully rested his chin on her shoulder and took a half step closer. 

“There’s nothing wrong with my chopping,” Melinda protested, although he noticed she allowed him to guide her movements. 

“No, it’s very efficient. But cooking doesn’t always need to be about efficiency. Sometimes,” he allowed his lips to brush over her cheek, “it’s just about learning to savor the moment.”

“Savor?” 

Phil felt her stiffen and loosened his hold, ready to let her go if she wanted but prayed she wouldn’t pull away. 

“Yes, Melinda. Savor. To enjoy something completely.”

There was another beat and the tension between them thickened to the point where he thought that it might drive him mad, but he held. He knew where she was going, but needed for it to be her to take it there. 

“What about outside of the kitchen?” 

Phil felt her let go of the knife and gave her just enough space to turn around, but he didn’t step away. Not this time. There was too much at stake to walk away now.

“Sure, outside of the kitchen, too.”

His words were quiet and dropped like stones in the scant space between them. Phil could count each individual eyelash, could see her lips part with each gentle exhale, and fought the urge to slant his mouth over hers. It’d be so easy; all this time here and he’d taken advantage of the opportunity to learn the tasting and feeling of Melinda’s lips beneath his own, but something held him back. 

“Then why haven’t you taken your own advice? Did-- Did you think I wouldn’t want you now?”

He caught the way her voice broke ever so slightly and wondered for a moment if she was really just giving voice to her own doubts. Wanting to reassure her, he slowly shook his head no. That was all he could do. He couldn’t find the words to explain that he didn’t want to be one more millstone around her neck, dragging her down after he was gone. Melinda had already lost so much, from Bahrain to Andrew to eventually him, and Phil haded the thought that he’d make things even harder for her.

His inaction paid off when she leaned up to wrap her arms around his neck and pull him into a slow kiss. Phil felt himself melt into it, his own arms wrapping around her waist to pull her flush against him as she shifted them down the counter and pushed herself up to sit on the counter before him, her legs coming to wrap around his waist. 

Things blurred from there. Of all the ways he thought he’d make love to Melinda May for the first time, her perched on a counter in a luxury cabana surrounded by tropical sunshine was not on the list. Even so, it was wonderfully, inexplicably perfect. 

They stripped each other down, taking the time to kiss each new scar that was revealed, each brush of lips against skin a gentle reminder of what could have been lost, but thankfully wasn’t. It was only when Melinda pressed her hand flat against his chest, directly over his heart, that Phil really paused to take stock of the situation. 

He hated that he didn’t have more time, but he couldn’t deny how lucky he was to have this chance. He almost hadn’t, and he was determined to make the most of it. 

Phil kept his eyes on Melinda’s as he carefully pulled her to the very edge of the counter, stepped closer, and carefully thrust into her. They moaned together as their hips drew flush, and he craned up to kiss her as he slowly found his rhythm. 

Their position wouldn’t allow him to go too fast, but that was fine by Phil. If there was any experience to savor before he went, this was it. He wanted to memorize the feeling of Melina’s nails digging into his back, the warm, moist heat of her breath fanning across his cheek, the sensation of the soft skin of her inner thighs dragging over his ribs as they inched toward completion together. 

The moment spun out longer and longer, the tension coiling low in his belly until Phil thought he might snap. Just when he thought it might be too much, he felt Melinda break apart around him, the slow waves of her climax pulling him along with her. He just managed to cup the back of her head and pull her into a long kiss, swallowing her moans of pleasure as they creased and came down together. 

Once he was feeling stronger, Phil lifted his head to look at her, his hand coming around to cup her face. He slowly ran his thumb along Melinda’s cheek, his eyes searching hers to see how she was feeling. He saw nothing but contentment and the sweetest smile he’d ever seen grace her lips. 

Phil had his answer then. This was as close to perfect as life would ever get, and he damn well was going to savor it. 


End file.
